


Sombras bailarinas

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora sólo podía concentrarme en los bailes que me brindaban de vez en cuando las sombras contra las paredes vacías de pósters o de historias sobre mi persona y el repiqueteo de mis dedos sin una lógica contra la cama.<br/>Hasta que les oí. Seguramente no esperaban que lo hiciera, pero lo hice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras bailarinas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lithuem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem/gifts), [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



> A las 3 de la mañana escuché [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya46q6ALt9Q) y de golpe la historia estaba en mi mente. Sólo tuve que escribirla. Tan simple como eso.

Las paredes del cuarto que no sentía como mío parecían que danzaban junto con las sombras de los muebles que se proyectaban gracias a las luces que entraban sigilosas por la ventana. Luces de coches, luces de farolas, luces de otros edificios, todas bailaban igual y creaban coreografías con las sombras del armario comprado en rebajas, el antiguo escritorio de mi hermano y la silla llena de ropa sucia. Aún podía oler el polvo estático en la estancia, recordándome que dormía en el que había sido el trastero. Pero ahora era mi dormitorio. Mi dormitorio sin mis cosas con las sombras danzarinas. ¿Pero qué cosas iba a meter? Como si mi madre me hubiera dejado volver a entrar en casa tras enterarse del incidente con el “reformatorio”.

Tamborileaba con los dedos sobre las sábanas un ritmo sin sentido que cambiaba de canción a canción según iban apareciendo letras inconexas en mi mente. Algunas aparecían mezcladas, otras prácticamente estaban enteras. No podía enorgullecerme de mi mashup, pero no se puede juzgar a los pensamientos de un insomne. Quería dormir y al mismo tiempo no. Ya me había escapado hacia una hora para correr por la ciudad. También exploté el contenedor de la plaza del supermercado. Jugué online con el móvil hasta que la batería me abandonó. Pero por más que los ojos se me cerraban, todo mi cuerpo seguía despierto, atento a cada uno de los cambios que se provocaban a mi alrededor. El sonido de las sábanas contra mi cuerpo cuando me movía, los neumáticos de algún coche sobre el asfalto más cercano, la ligera conversación que los padres de mi hermano habían mantenido mientras terminaban de recoger la cocina... Ahora sólo podía concentrarme en los bailes que me brindaban de vez en cuando las sombras contra las paredes vacías de pósters o de historias sobre mi persona y el repiqueteo de mis dedos sin una lógica contra la cama.

Hasta que les oí. Seguramente no esperaban que lo hiciera, pero lo hice. Nadie más les habría escuchado si no estuvieran atentos a cualquier cambio, como me pasaba a mí. La maldición (o el milagro) de las personas con el sueño desvanecido. Al principio no pude identificar de dónde provenía ese ruido tan extraño, como el siseo discreto de una serpiente colándose en tu bota. Un siseo entrecortado, un siseo vibrado. Me incorporé y miré debajo de la cama, después me asomé por la ventana. Nada podría provocar eso. Apoyé la frente contra el cristal, frío, y ahogué un suspiro contra los labios. Parpadeé varias veces y el siseo se convirtió en una especie de maullido amortiguado. La boca de un gato mientras era asfixiado contra una almohada se dibujó en mi mente. ¿Qué más podría sonar así? ¿La televisión demasiado alta de algún vecino? Me separé de la ventana y lo comprendí de golpe.

Caminé hasta acercar la oreja contra la pared blanca que me separaba de mi hermano gemelo, y en efecto, allí estaba. Los gemidos lo suficiente disimulados como para que sus padres no se enteraran, pero no como para que yo no me percatara de ello. Quizás la habitación de ellos estaba insonorizada gracias a un hechizo. Pero claro, ¿para qué iba a hacer lo mismo con la mía? Aún nadie se acostumbraba a que también viviera en aquella casa. Ni siquiera yo. También podía escuchar a su novio, gimiendo más grave. Con tan solo unos segundos de escucha ya podía diferenciarles perfectamente. Teddy dejaba escapar cada sonido entre dientes, como si le costara abrir el grifo de ruidos guturales placenteros, pero una vez escapaban de su boca y se extendían por el espacio eran limpios, suaves, como gotas cayendo lentamente contra el lavabo. Billy en cambio se dejaba llevar, y los gemidos vibraban, se arrastraban, eran productos de una voz raspada, como si llevara fumando más de 20 años. Edad que ni siquiera había cumplido.

Debería sentirme asqueado. En mi mente sonaron todas las alarmas. Mi hermano, mi hermano gay, estaba haciéndolo con su pareja a escasos metros de mi persona. Y les oía. Les oía gemir contra los labios del otro, contra el hombro de su amante, contra su nuca cuando cambiaban de posición. Podía describir con toda calidad de detalles como rodaban sobre la cama y apoyaban las manos contra la pared. Sabía con total exactitud donde habían quedado abandonadas las sábanas, los milímetros que se movía el colchón a cada penetración, que ritmo era el que más satisfacía a ambos. Los gays follaban prácticamente contra mí. Pero no me sentí asqueado.

Bajé la mano hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones y colé los dedos tras la goma de estos y tanteé la tela de los calzoncillos. Una nueva luz desde la ventana hizo que el baile que solía interpretar la sombra del escritorio se hiciera esta vez sobre mi espalda. Me arrodillé y apoyé mi peso contra la pared blanca. La mano bajó hasta que no hubo tela que se interpusiera entre la piel de mis dedos y el de la carne que dormitaba entre mis piernas. Carne caliente, vibrante, latente, ¿viva? Carne que rodeé con la mano y que hizo que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera por la columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva mientras mi muñeca se movía, buscando la velocidad adecuada como para que los dedos de los pies se me movieran sin ser consciente de ello gracias a leves espasmos. Un cosquilleo se instaló en mi bajo vientre, como un torrente de hormigas caminando sobre la carne que vivía bajo la piel del ombligo.

Saqué la mano y la lamí, dejándola resbaladiza por la saliva antes de regresar a la tarea de antes. Echaba de menos la boca de Lisa. Me gustaba como se arrodillaba y acariciaba mi cadera mientras me devoraba con dulzura. Su lengua me hacía desear la muerte cada segundo. Quería asemejar mi mano a su boca, oscura, caliente, húmeda. Extrañaba sentirme derretir contra ella, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, buscando su nuca y así rozar esa delicada porción de piel que se escondía bajo su cabellera. Me gustaría haber perdido mi virginidad con ella una y otra vez, repetir esas horas todas las veces que se me antojara. Ser el dueño de los moretones que se formaban en sus rodillas mientras me volvía esclavo de sus labios. ¿Kate lo haría tan bien como Lisa? En mi mente la boca cambió de dueña, y arrodillada frente a mí se encontró la arquera, y no la mutante de mis recuerdos. ¿Lamería tan bien como besaba? Poco a poco la imagen se transformó. Kate no sería de las que terminan bajo mí mientras me mantengo de pie. ¿Ella me mordería los pezones? Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y la mano que mantenía libre viajó hasta el pecho, pellizcando la piel con poca delicadeza. Había logrado besarla, bailar con ella, oler la piel bajo sus orejas y memorizar el aroma de su gel de baño. Aún así algo dentro de mí me decía que se entregaría antes a Eli que a mí. Quizás eran de las que experimentaba. Kate podría ser liberal y ofrecernos un trío. ¿Lo aceptaría si lo hacía? Aumenté el movimiento de mi mano y ahogué un gemido gutural, dejando los pezones en paz y tapando mis labios con la mano. Ella estaría en medio, sobre sus rodillas, encima de la cama, con el pelo alborotado. Eli tumbado bajo ella, haciendo con la boca lo que toda mujer desearía en sus fantasías más secretas. Yo me acomodaría a su espalda, masajearía sus pechos, del tamaño de mis manos, y mordería sus hombros. Ella gemiría tan alto que no podríamos hacerlo sin que nadie se enterase. ¿La penetraría así, a su espalda?

Las imágenes se distorsionaron y me costó seguir imaginando la escena. El placer me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un golpe con la cadera, curvando la espalda. Billy gemía más alto, y eso confirmó la teoría de que el cuarto de sus padres debía tener algún hechizo contra el sonido. Teddy le dijo algo, no presté atención sobre cual fue el contenido de la frase, pero pude escucharlo tan claramente como si me lo hubiera susurrado a mí al oído. Aquello fue suficiente como para que notara un temblor desgarrador que atacó mi cuerpo al completo. ¿Por qué la voz del novio de mi hermano me había excitado tanto? Debía sentirme culpable, pero no lo estaba. Seguro que Kate se reíría de mí si llegaba a enterarse de todo aquello, y pude vislumbrarla perfectamente a mi espalda, sentada en el borde de la cama, observando complacida la escena. Tommy, el heterosexual, masturbándose con los gemidos de su hermano gay y su novio. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si me llamaran, una llamada tribal hacia el sexo. La seducción hecha sonido. Una nueva luz hizo bailar a la sombra del armario a mi lado y mi mano me hizo prácticamente gritar. Si seguía así me iban a escuchar ellos a mí, y no me importó. Quería que lo hicieran. Quería estar en la misma habitación y oler el sudor recorrer sus pieles. Notar sus besos, caricias, susurros y mordiscos en mis propias carnes y no contra una pared. Quería sentirme deseado, necesitado. Importante. Sería el perro de cualquiera mientras la atención fuera hacia mí. Acompasé mis gemidos con los que escuchaba de Billy y la escena cobró vida. El trío de mi imaginación no había sido con Kate y Eli, sino con mi hermano y con Teddy.

Estaba enfermo y me gustaba. Mi mano resbalaba contra mi piel y gritaba entre dientes mientras notaba los huesos de mi columna vertebral vibrar con vida propia. Debían de estar escuchándome, pero no pararon en ningún momento, no parecía importarles mi compañía en absoluto. El espectador había subido al escenario, pero no molestó a los protagonistas. Las paredes vacías se llenaron de historias que jamás ocurrirían y el polvo estático de trastero desapareció. Lo que me estaba excitando me convertía en un enfermo y me sentía totalmente cómodo con ello. Con Lisa devorándome como habíamos hecho aquella noche, con Kate observándome extasiada mientras Eli perdía sus labios y su respiración entre los pliegues de su carne mejor escondida, con mi hermano mordiendo mi nuca, colando sus dedos entre los huecos de mis costillas mientras su novio le penetraba lentamente, susurrando mi nombre antes que el suyo. Y fue en medio de esta escena irreal cuando exploté y me volví agua contra mi mano, manchando la ropa, gritando un nombre indescifrable contra la pared.

Billy fue el siguiente en llegar al clímax, conteniendo la respiración con una elegancia totalmente opuesta a la mía. Ying y yang al fin y al cabo. Cuando Teddy terminó fue como si alguien hubiera colocado la última pieza de un puzzle muy complicado. Escuché como rieron bajito, cómplices de algún secreto del que, quizás, yo era el protagonista. Pero no me importó. Yo también reí. El silencio volvió a reinar sobre ambos dormitorios, y los sonidos de las sábanas contra mi cuerpo cuando regresé a la cama, los neumáticos de algún coche sobre el asfalto más cercano, la ligera conversación que unos vecinos mantenían con las ventanas abiertas mientras recogían la cocina tras una fiesta... todo regresó a como estaba anteriormente.

Mientras los últimos espasmos del orgasmo abandonaban mi cuerpo cansado y nuevas luces procedentes de la ventana hacían que las sombras del armario comprado en rebajas, las del antiguo escritorio de mi hermano y las de la silla llena de ropa sucia volvieran a bailar en coreografías imposibles contra las paredes blancas de un cuarto que sentía un poco más mío, me di cuenta de que aquella noche no sería capaz de dormir en absoluto.


End file.
